warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan Territory
ThunderClan Territory is where ThunderClan cats hunt, patrol, train and go for walks. Roleplay Hazeltail padded through the thick undergrowth, sniffing for prey. She licked her lips as she smelt a vole, and dropped into the hunters crouch. She leaped, and killed it cleanly. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Good job Hazletail!" Squirrleflight praises. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hazeltail eyes glowed with happiness as she buried her prey under the roots of a oak tree. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "So, how are you handlying it?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfur and Rosepetal were hunting close by. Ducksplash 20:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC)"Han "Handling what?" Hazeltail looked confused. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "The only Dark Forest thing..." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal caught a shrew. Ducksplash 21:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "It's so sad." Hazeltail murmured, her hed and tail drooping. "We lost four cats, and Firestar'd been leader since before I was born, it's just so unbelievable! I can still hardly believe it all happened, that Firestar will never lead the clan again, Ferncloud will never look after kits in our nursery and Mousefur will never tell our kits stories. Hollyleaf's a little easier to believe to be gone, because she was in the tunnels for so long..." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "H..how could you say that? Hollyleaf died for us" (Not to mention she was her neice/kit XD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "I already feel bad about not feeling as sad about her death. In a way it is harder because we just got her back and she died, but in a way it was easier to get over. I miss them all equally." Hazeltail sighed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Squirrleflight narrowed her eyes, I wonder if she's still training in the Dark Forest. ''"May I ask you a question, Hazeltail?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]] 01:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Of course." Hazeltail meowed. "What is it?" Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Are you still....training with....them?" Squirrleflight askes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "The Dark Forest?" Hazeltail meowed indignantly. "Of course not! Why would I want to train with those cats. Their evil!" Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "You did it before," Squirrleflight mews quietly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thay tricked me, they tricked all of us who trained with them. I should never have listened to them in the first place!" Hazeltail spat. dread began to creep in, would she ever prove her loyalty to ThunderClan? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry," Squirrleflight mewd. (Lol, this would make an awesome fanfic) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "It's okay. You have a right to question my loyalty, after that mouse-brained thing I did." Hazeltail admitted. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "But you sided with us, there is no question in your loyalty." (spelling fail xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks Squirrelflight." Hazeltail meowed, cheering up again. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "So, do you have a mate?" (LOL, like the erins said she would) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "No, not yet." Hazeltail meowed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh...Maybe Bumbleflight? He's cute." Squirrleflight meweds playfully [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 16:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "He's already got his eyes on Dovewing." Hazeltail meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh...well, what about Toadstep?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know. I need to see where my feelings lie..." Hazeltail trailed off as an image of Foxleap appeared in her mind. Do I like him? Maybe... ''Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, slut ;P JK) "I understand, I had to wait for Brablestar to decide." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)]] 17:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "That must have been hard." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart padded out into the forest, out of earshot of Hazeltail and Squirrelflight, and sat down, waiting for Lionblaze. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "It was, but now we're mates." Squirrleflight purred. Lionblaze paddes in behind his mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Bloody]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "that's good." Hazeltail meows. "Do you think we've got enough prey to take back to the clan now?" "Guess what!" Cinderheart meowed, her tail flicking excitedly. "I'm expecting kits!" She rubbed her muzzle against Lionblaze's. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh....I haven't been paying attention...." Squirrleflight mews, blushing, "How much prey have we even caught?" "Really?" Lionblaze askes, butterflies in his belly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) "My vole." Hazeltail meowed. "I guess we don't have enough prey yet. Let's go hunt some more." She tasted the air. Cinderheart nodded, her tail tip still flicking. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Roleplay